sourispediafandomcom-20200214-history
Souris Regional High School Year 1957
The inter-high school debating league, including Souris, Montague, and Morell, was begun this year. The first debate was held in February, at St. Mary's Hall. Souris won the debate in the end, on the subject of whether or not the United Nations had justified its existence. The glee club, under the direction of Sister George, had a successful year, and the club sent a number of entries to the Music Festival. These included boy's and girl's choruses, as well as piano solos and folk dancing. A variety concert was also presented at St. Mary's Hall on February 26. The Junior Red Cross was an active organization this year, under the Presidency of Marie Mullally. Activities included washroom improvements, woodworking, a pantry sale, sending a tape recording to the Dominican Republic, and various fundraisers. The hockey season was a good one this year for Souris High. The school team won 4 of 4 games played and easily captured the Kings County title. During one of the hockey games played on home ice a shutout occurred, when Terry Wood of Souris tended the net for an impressive 5-0 game against Morell. An attempt was made at the Island title, although the team was unsuccessful. Their final result was 7 wins, 2 losses, and 1 tie. Basketball was played under the title of the Souris Knights, who lost the high school trophy against the Firemen, by a score of 20 to 19. The graduation of 1957 began on June 12 with the annual alumnae tea held in honor of the graduating class. Present were the graduating class, their mothers, the Alumnae members, Rev. J. A. Murphy, Father Steele, and the Sisters of the Convent. Lively dancing was held, followed by a Holy Hour conducted by Father Steele at the Convent Chapel. The morning of graduation, June 13, began at the chapel with mass at 8 o'clock. Graduates wore their caps and gowns, and were afterwards served breakfast by the Sisters of St. Mary's. Commencement exercises took place at St. Mary's Hall at 8 o'clock that evening. While the Graduation march Largo was playing, the graduates solemnly walked to their places on the stage. Clara Stead delivered the salutatory, followed by the chorus singing "Onward We March Together." Certificates and prizes were presented to grades 9, 10, and 11 by the mayor Mr. Joseph Campbell. The graduation honors and the capping ceremony were followed by the Valedictory delivered by Danny O'Hanley. Mr. K. A. Parker, MA addressed the graduates, and the evening came to a close with a singing of "God Save the Queen." Yearbook editor this year was Danny O'Hanley. This was the first year that a Souris yearbook contained photos or advertisements. . . . . . . . The graduating class of 1957: (19 students) Burke, Ronelda Fay, Bradley, Gallant, Joseph Gaudet, Catherine Hughes, Katherine, MacCormack, Inez MacDonald, Danny MacDonald, David MacDonald, Helene MacPhee, Charles MacPhee, Helen Mossey, Marguerite Mullally, Anthony O'Hanley, Danny (1st) Peters, Flora Peters, Louis Stead, Clara Wood, Maureen Wood, Patrick